Horrible Memories
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Yups, dengan rajin saya meng apdet chappie 4! RnR pliss?
1. Unforgetable Night

Disclaimer : ATLUS...... Bukan Author.... Kecuali buat Hikari-chan and, in this fanfic... Nao-chan kujadiin cowok tulen ya.... Mohon maaph untuk ATLUS and readers yang gak setuju....

Malam yang indah itu merupakan malam terburuk bagi anak pertama dan ketiga keluarga Sanada… Terutama anak gadis , si anak ketiga.. Mereka berdua baru pulang berbelanja bahan makan malam untuk perayaan ulang tahun gadis berumur 16 tahun itu…. Saat mereka tengah berbincang tentang berbagai macam hal, gadis itu menyadari keanehan di depan rumah mereka. Pintu depan terbuka lebar….

"Shinji nii-chan….." Panggil gadis itu

"Ada apa, Hikari??" Tanya Shinji sang kakak.

"Kenapa Pintu depan terbuka lebar?" Tanya Hikari

"Minato mungkin. Dia bilang ingin pergi kan?" Balas Shinji enteng

"Tapi katanya Minato nii-chan pergi jam 8…. Sekarang baru jam 6…. Lagipula, hari ini kan ulang tahun ku….. Mana mungkin……

PRAAAANNNNGGGG!!!!

Suara itu sudah cukup untuk memotong perkataan Hikari dan membuat mereka berdua hampir melompat kaget.

"A-apa itu?!" Tanya Hikari

Perkataan itu tak dijawab oleh Shinji. Tanpa basa-basi, Shinji langsung memanjat pagar rumahnya, lalu membuka kuncinya agar Hikari bisa masuk. Setelah membuka gerbang, Shinji langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Hikari. Saat kaki Hikari melangkah masuk ke pintu depan, seseorang memegang pergelangan kakinya….

Seseorang dengan jaket biru kehijauan, berambut biru dengan style emo-nya, serta i-pod yang hancur didekatnya, membuat Hikari hampir berteriak jika ia tidak melihat mata berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Minato…. Nii-chan??"

Hikari tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Rambut dan pakaian kakak keduanya itu bersimbah darah. Ia akan pingsan kapan pun kalau situasinya sesuai. Tapi seketika pegangan itu melemah, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di genangan darah dekatnya. Hikari yang tersadar, langsung berlutut di samping kakaknya, mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Tapi tak ada respon. Yang ia dengar hanyalah helaan napas lemah dan rintihan kakaknya itu.

"Shinji nii-chaaann!!! T-tolong aku dan Minato nii-chan!!" Teriaknya keras sambil terisak ketakutan.

Tak ada respon dari kakak pertamanya. Panik, Hikari berdiri dan mencoba mencari kakaknya di ruang tengah. Tapi, bukannya menemukan kakaknya, malah mimpi buruk yang didapatnya…

Seseorang…. Dengan tatapan mata pembunuh berdarah dingin, sedang mengangkat kerah baju ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dan ibunya, bersandar di tembok, bersimbah darah, membuat rambut merahnya menjadi kehitaman. Saat itu, hanya satu kata terlintas di kepala Hikari…..

_Takut……_

Kaki Hikari gemetar…. Dia tahu didepannya ini bukanlah Shinji…. Saat orang itu melangkah maju, Hikari melangkah mundur. Ke pinggir ruangan yang gelap. Hikari jatuh terduduk. Sementara orang itu makin mendekat. Air mata Hikari jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

"_Siapa saja…… Kumohon, tolong aku…"_

Orang itu menarik pisaunya yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Setitik cahaya dapat membuat Hikari melihat jelas kilatan pisau itu.

"_Apa aku…… akan mati?" _Hikari menutup matanya

BUAAKK!!!

Terdengar suara pukulan telak. Hikari perlahan membuka matanya. Dia mendapati Shinji yang baru saja memukul orang itu di wajahnya. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat, kulit pucat seperti zombie, sorot mata kejam, sekaligus menyimpan penyesalan dan kesedihan serta kesepian. Raut wajahnya sulit dibaca. Seakan dia tak mempunyai emosi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Orang itu terlihat panik sebelum ia berlari ke lantai 2.

"Tunggu, brengsek!!" Teriak Shinji. Nada bicaranya menunjukkan amarahnya.

_SHINJIRO'S POV_

Aku mengejar pembunuh brengsek itu ke lantai 2. Dia berlari ke beranda belakang, di mana area itu tersambung ke pepohonan di belakang rumah. Dia terhenti di depan beranda. Melihat dia terpojok, aku mendekatinya.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana, pembunuh sialan??!!" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Hah! Kau kira sudah memojokkanku, Sanada Shinjiro-kun?" Kata orang itu

"Sejak kapan kau tahu namaku?!" Aku kaget.

"Hmm… Sanada Shinjiro…. 19 tahun. Anak Pertama dari Sanada Akihiko dan Kirijo Mitsuru. Keahlianmu di bidang olah raga, tenaga superhuman. Agak keras kepala. Tapi punya hobi yang feminine.." Terang saja aku langsung panas ketika dia mengatakan seluruh rahasia diriku, terutama kata "feminine"…

"Diam, brengsek!!"

"Lalu Sanada Minato, 18 tahun. Anak kedua dari pasangan yang sama. Jenius, pintar olah raga dan kesenian. Hampir tak punya cacat sama sekali, kecuali untuk sifat pemalasnya. Populer di kalangan perempuan…" Dia melanjutkannya lagi. Kali ini, Minato yang dibicarakan.

"Dan terakhir, Sanada Hikari, 16 Tahun. Anak bungsu dari pasangan yang sama. Polos, ceria. Cukup pintar di sekolah, dan populer. Jago di bidang bela diri. Saat berumur 10 tahun, memenangkan juara kendo tingkat kota. Anak yang punya tatapan mata yang menunjukkan sifat pemberani tapi cengeng itu ya? Menarik…"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bicara, Hah?!" Aku menjadi panas.

Saat itu aku sudah siap menghajarnya, jika ia tidak melompat dari beranda yang tinggi itu.

"HAH??!!" Aku berteriak kaget saat dia melompat dari beranda.

"Sampai jumpa…. Sanada Shinjiro-kun….." Kata orang itu.

Aku tak mendengar suara berdebum. Saat aku melihat ke bawah, orang itu tak ada…. Seakan menghilang. Tak ada apapun di bawah. Malam itu kembali tenang. Tak lama, polisi datang ke lantai 2. Aku segera turun, khawatir akan keadaan Minato dan Hikari. Ternyata, Hikari baik-baik saja. Lain dengan Minato, dia mengalami luka parah di kepalanya dan beberapa luka tusukan. Untung saja tak membahayakan nyawanya. Hikari pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Minato, sementara aku pergi ke kantor polisi untuk di interogasi sebagai saksi.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Deleted scene……….

Saat kaki Hikari melangkah masuk ke pintu depan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara teriakan..

"AAGGHH!!!"

"KYAAA!!!! Apa itu?!!"

"Hikari!!! Kau menginjak tangankuuu!!!" Itu Minato…. Tapi ternyata….. tangan Minato terinjak oleh Hikari….

"EHH??" Hikari melihat kebawah….

"Ada apa, Hikari??!" Shinji datang mendekati Hikari. Tapi….

"ADUOOOOOHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Apa?! Kenapa?!" Shinji langsung menengok….

"Senpai….. t-tangankuuu!!!"

Semua langsung sweatdrops……

Author: GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minato: kurang ajar loe!! Masa tangan gue gepeng begini!!!

Hikari: yauw…. Maaf ya…. Gak sengaja…..

Minato: Oh, gak papa…. Yang salah juga si anak smp songong ini…..

Author: Oh?? Maksud loe, gue??

Shinji: Ya sapa lagi, dodoll!!

Akihiko: masa baru mulai kita dah mati??!! Gak adil!!

Mitsuru: Hmm…. Aku setuju dengan Akihiko….. Masa Aragaki jadi anakku??!! Gak pantes tau!!

Author: Kenapa??

Mitsuru: Udah jelas kalo muka Aragaki keliatan tuaaa bgt!!

Shinji: Apa loe bilang?! Dasar perempuan pengeksekusiii!!!!

Author: Ehh!!! Stoopppp!!!! Ni cerita dah selesai tahu, chap 1 nya!! Udah dong!!

Shinji 'n Mitsuru: Diem, author gila!!! *Ngejar-ngejar author*

Author: GYAAAAAA!!!! AMMPUUUUNNNN!!!!!

Hikari: *sweatdrop* ………. Ehh… maaph ya, pembaca….. Aku deh yang gantiin author…. Kasih review ya?? Kasian, author baru…. Sekalian…. Menurut author…. Judul kurang bagus…. Ada ide nggak?? Trus, karena fic pertama, menurut pembaca, dilanjutin apa nggak?? Plis kasih opini jujur yaa!!!

Minato: Hey, Hikari, kenapa kamu bantuin author nggak jelas itu??

Hikari: Abis dia yang bikin aku….

Minato: Terserah deh…


	2. Shirogane Naoto, The Detective Prince

DISCLAIMER: ATLUSS……… Yang ku punya cuma Hikari-chan….

Gadis itu merenung di depan ruangan rumah sakit kakaknya.. Dia berharap agar dokter keluar membawa berita baik. Tak lama, dokter keluar dari ruangan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" Tanya Hikari cemas.

"Dia sudah tidak kritis. Tapi dia mengalami trauma yang membuatnya tidak dapat bicara sementara." Jelas Dokter.

"Syukurlah….." HIkari menghela napas lega…. Dia sangat bersyukur kakak keduanya tak apa-apa. Dia menengok kedalam ruangan kakaknya.

"Umm…. Bolehkah saya menjenguknya?" Tanya Hikari ragu. Dokter hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terima Kasih!!" Hikari membungkukan badannya, lalu dia memasuki kamar kakaknya.

Di dalam, Minato sudah tersadar. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang keluar jendela yang gelap tanpa cahaya bulan. Hikari menarik kursi ke samping kasur kakaknya.

"Nii-chan…. Kok tidak istirahat? Kan nii-chan butuh istirahat…" Kata Hikari sambil duduk di kursinya. Minato menoleh, lalu tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Nii-chan… Maafkan aku ya…. Kalau saja aku tak bersikeras ingin semua merayakan ulang tahunku… pasti takkan begini jadinya…" Hikari tertunduk

-flashback-

"Ayolah, nii-chan… Tak bisakah nii-chan merayakan ulang tahunku??" Tanya Hikari.

"Tapi, aku ada urusan jam 6…" Jawab Minato.

"Pleaseee??" Hikari memasang puppy dog eyes-nya. Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah…. Karena aku adalah ketuanya …. Pertemuannya akan kuundur jadi jam 8.. Tapi aku harus berangkat agak lebih cepat dari itu. Tak apa kan?" Tanya Minato sambil menepuk kepala Hikari.

"Iya, tentu saja!!" Hikari tersenyum senang.

-end of the flashback-

"Maafkan aku, nii-chan……" Suara Hikari terdengar terisak.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tersentak saat dia merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya. Saat dia mendongak, Minato sedang mengelus kepala Hikari seperti yang sering dilakukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-chan……" Air mata Hikari mulai terjatuh. Minato menyekanya, tetap tersenyum. Membuat Hikari tersenyum juga.

"_Terima kasih… Nii-chan…"_

**Kantor Polisi**

Laki- laki bertopi beanie itu keluar dari kantor polisi dengan wajah kesal campur cemas. Dia baru selesai diinterogasi oleh polisi karena kejadian pembunuhan orang tuanya dimana dia menjadi saksi. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk kantor polisi, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Apakah anda Sanada Shinjiro-kun?" Tanya suara itu. Shinji segera menoleh.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Shinji dengan dingin.

"Namaku Shirogane Naoto, seorang detektif. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" Belum selesai detektif muda itu bicara, Shinji memotong perkataannya

"Tanyakan pada polisi…. Aku sudah memberi tahu semua yang kutahu pada polisi…" Shinji berbalik, lalu meninggalkan detektif itu. Detektif itu bergumam sambil membenarkan topinya.

"Hmm…." Gumam Detektif itu.

_SHINJIRO'S POV_

"_Cih, apa yang diinginkan detektif itu?! Apa dia kira aku tak sadar kalau dia mengikutiku?!"_ Pikirku. Detektif itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Tapi, aku tetap berpura-pura tak peduli dan meneruskan perjalananku ke rumah sakit. Saat sampai di depan rumah sakit, Aku menengok kebelakang, ingin memastikan apa detektif sial itu masih mengikutiku. Ternyata dia sudah tak ada.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Setelah menanyakan dimana kamar Minato, aku segera menuju ke sana. Saat sampai, aku segera masuk. Aku mendapati Minato dan Hikari yang tertidur. Aku langsung melepas jaketku dan menyelimuti Hikari. Dan aku hanya duduk terdiam di sofa. Menunggu mereka berdua bangun. Sampai aku terlelap.

_NAOTO'S POV_

Setelah beberapa saat mengikuti Sanada Shinjiro-kun, aku pun berhenti mengikutinya saat sadar kalau dia menyadari keberadaanku. Kupikir hanya buang waktu saja mengikuti orang yang pasti takkan memberiku informasi tentang pembunuhan itu, jadi aku segera menuju TKP.

Aku pun sampai di depan TKP. Rumah pemilik Kirijo Corp, Kirijo Mitsuru dan Petinju terkenal, Sanada Akihiko. Yang juga merupakan korban pada kasus ini. Walau malam hari, rumah itu tetap dipenuhi polisi dan -sepertinya- teman-teman dari kedua korban.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat susu dengan sebuah heart choker di lehernya sedang menangis dan ditenangkan oleh perempuan berambut hijau lumut. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat susu berdiri di belakang laki-laki bertopi yang sepertinya adalah ayahnya. Dan perempuan berambut pirang dengan bando aneh dikepalanya sedang pun menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan berambut coklat susu.

"Shirogane Naoto." Jawabku singkat.

"Shirogane Naoto yang detektif terkenal itu?" Tanya perempuan berambut hijau lumut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya laki-laki bertopi itu.

"Untuk apalagi, BAKA!! Dia detektif!!" Teriak perempuan berambut coklat, emosi.

"Tenanglah, Yukari-chan…" Kata perempuan berambut hijau lumut sambil mengelus punggung perempuan bernama Yukari itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini Fuuka?! Padahal Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai dibunuh!" Kata Yukari-san.

"Apakah kalian semua merupakan teman dari kedua korban?" Tanyaku tenang.

"Ya. Kecuali Aigis, dia teman Minato-kun. Kau tahu Minato? Anak kedua dari Kirijo Mitsuru dan….." Aku memotong perkataan perempuan bernama Fuuka.

"Aku tahu." Jawabku.

Setelah menanyakan sedikit informasi pada mereka –yang hampir semuanya mereka tidak mau beritahu-, aku masuk kedalam TKP untuk meneliti tempat itu.

TO BE CONTINUED………

Author: Akhirnya chap 2 update!! Setelah dilarang otou-san main komputer gara2 nilai mid test merosot…. T_T….. Baru chap 2, udah mulai kehilangan ide…. Ada yang punya?? Akhir chap ini memang gaje.. soalnya udah mulai kehabisan ide… Mohon di maapkan….. Oh ya, dibawah ini akan saya sertakan biodata Hikari.. Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya…

**Sanada Hikari**

Umur: 16 th

Birthday : 19 Maret

Sifat: Tomboy, agak manja, sedikit brother complex.

Kesukaan: Latihan 100%

Warna rambut: Coklat


	3. Abducted

DISCLAIMER: ATLUSS....

Setelah sekian lama, fic ini bisa saya update!!*PLAAAKKK!!!*

Hiks... Makasih untuk para Reviewers... *nangis lebay... –PPLLAAAKK!!-*

Yok, saya akan membalas ripiu... Dibantu dengan Hikari!!

Hikari: Hmm, mulai dari ** MelZzZ**... Makasih, makasih... Oh, Shinji nii-chan mukanya ketuaan ya? Anda lebih suka Naoto cewek ya? Hah? Biar nanti sama Souji...

Naoto: Jangan dipermasalahkan lagi... *ngerebut kertas ripiu* Ehem, Lalu, **Hayato Arisato Wiraqocha Rasca**... terima kasih sudah mendukung saya jadi cowok...

Shinji: Setelah itu dari **Snow Jo**... Makasih ripiunya, akan diusahakan agar author tetap aktif....

Minato: Aanndd... Dari **Lucielle Michaelis**... Maaf ya, kalo kependekan, Lagi pula, Author emang gampang kehabisan ide! Jadii.... Gitu deh... Makasih ripiunya yaakk!!

Hikari: Heh? Nii-chan kenapa? **Iwanishi Nana**... Maaf ya, untuk kesalahan penulisannya, Author bikinnya pas lagi ngantuk berat sih...

Shinjiro: Lalu dari **heylalaa**... Naoto cowok... Suka nggak? Soal pairing? Tanyakan pada Author...

Minato: Lalu dari **Mocca-Marocchi**... Yah sang author sinting ini kebanyakan baca Detective Conan ma novel Misteri, jadinya kayak gini deh... Pasti bakal di apdet, jadi jangan berhenti penasaran!! WAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Naoto: Ehm, dari **Otomo Minato**, Souji-senpai dkk? Itu rahasia author… BTW, Minato-san, kenapa lu?

Hikari: Nii-chan... Kau kenapa?

Shinji: Woy, Author!! Lu apain si Minato?!

Author: Gua kasih sedikit bumbu OOC... Tapi ma dia dikirain makanan, trus dilahap semua... Jadinya yah, OOC banget....

Shinji: Kok lu nggak tanggung jawab?!

Author: Lah, dia yang ngelahap kok!!

Minato: What's up guys!! Minna, kita lanjut ke cerita nya nyok!! *Breakdance di lantai*

Hikari: N-nii-chan...

Shinji: *nepok jidat* Mimpi ape gue semalem?

**Crime Scene, 23.30 p.m**

**Naoto POV**

"Hrmph..." Aku melihat jam tanganku. Jam 23.30. Tak terasa, hampir 3 jam aku berputar-putar TKP dan sekitarnyamencari petunjuk. Akupun membuka buku catatanku. Menurut orang sekitar, sekitar jam 5 sampai 6 sore, ada 3 orang yang datang. Tapi semua langsung pulang setelahnya. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu mereka siapa. Yang mereka tahu adalah salah satu dari mereka itu teman sekolah atau mungkin Pacar Sanada Hikari. Karena mereka sering melihat Hikari jalan-jalan dengan orang itu.

"_Hm, tampaknya aku harus mengunjungi orangnya langsung..."_ Pikirku seraya menutup buku catatanku. Setelah itu, aku membetulkan posisi topiku, dan berjalan pulang.

**Hospital, 07.00 a.m**

**Hikari POV**

Aku terbangun karena setitik sinar Matahari masuk lewat jendela kamar Rumah sakit. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan tersadar kalau aku tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Minato nii-chan. Saat aku ingin berdiri, aku menyadari sebuah Jaket merah tua menyelimutiku. Aku pun melihat sekeliling. Dan aku melihat Shinji nii-chan tertidur di sofa kamar dengan sebuah majalah menutupi wajahnya. Aku melipat jaket itu, lalu meletakkannya di samping Shinji nii-chan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa agak kedinginan, jadi aku membuat teh dengan air panas yang disediakan.

Saat aku selesai menyeduh teh, seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Sebentar..." Kataku sambil menaruh cangkir teh di meja. Saat pintu kubuka, kukira perawat atau dokter, ternyata bukan. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku. Berambut biru, bola matanya biru, memakai topi biru.

"Apa kau Sanada Hikari-san?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya... Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanyaku agak kasar. Aku tahu, dia pasti punya hubungan dengan kepolisian.

"Namaku Shirogane Naoto, seorang detektif. Aku dimintai tolong untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan suami istri keluarga Sanada." Ujar anak laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa, Hikari?" Tanya Shinji nii-chan yang ternyata sudah bangun. Saat dia melihat Shirogane-kun, dia langsung mendekatinya. "Kau lagi? Apalagi yang kau mau?" Tanya nii-chan kasar. Walau begitu, Shirogane-kun tetap tenang. Seolah-olah dia tahu tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Aku hanya mencari bukti. Bukan masalah." Jawab Shirogane-kun.

"Bukti? Bukti apa?!" Shinji nii-chan naik darah.

"Jangan-jangan… wajah pelaku?" Tanyaku.

"Wah, Shinjiro dan Hikari… Lama tak bertemu ya?" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat dibawah matanya mendatangi aku dan Nii-chan.

"Ah, Ryoji oji-san…" Kata Shinji nii-chan. Dia sedikit membungkuk, spontan aku ikut membungkuk.

"Nii-chan… dia siapa?" Bisikku pada nii-chan. Tampaknya dia dengar.

"Ah, Hikari lupa padaku ya? Maklumlah, waktu bertemu denganmu terakhir kali, kau masih sangat kecil. Aku Mochizuki Ryoji, teman ibu dan ayahmu." Katanya. Aku hanya ber 'ooh' ria. "Hm? Siapa dia?" Tanya Ryoji oji-san saat melihat Shirogane-kun.

"Namaku--…"

"Aahahahaa… Dia teman sekolahku, hanya ingin menjenguk Minato nii-chan saja. Maklum, dia fans Minato nii-chan! Ng, aku dan dia mau ke kantin dulu ya." Aku mendorong Shirogane-kun menjauh dari situ.

"Hikari?" Panggil Shinji nii-chan. Aku hanya menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil.

**-End of Hikari's POV-**

"Hikari?" Panggil Shinji. Adiknya hanya menoleh sedikit, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tapi, Ryoji, dia melirik Hikari dan Naoto dengan tatapan aneh. Shinji yang menyadari itu langsung memanggilnya. "Ryoji oji-san… Ada apa? Kukira anda mau masuk." Kata Shinji. Ryoji yang tersadar langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ah, iya…" Lalu ia pun masuk mengikuti Shinji. Lalu ia duduk di sofa. "Em, Shinjiro. Pemakaman Mitsuru-san dan Akihiko akan diadakan 2 hari lagi." Ujarnya. Shinjiro hanya mengangguk.

DRRT DRRT

HP Ryoji bergetar. "Ah, maaf…" Ryoji merogoh kantung celananya. Lalu menjawab teleponnya. "Halo? Ah, Iya… Silahkan…" Dia agak menunduk untuk menyembunyikan seringai aneh yang terbentuk oleh bibirnya.

**-Shinjiro's POV-**

HP Ryoji oji-san bergetar. "Ah maaf…" Ryoji oji-san merogoh kantung celananya, lalu mengangkatnya. "Halo? Ah, iya… Silahkan…" Dia entah kenapa agak menunduk. Lalu dia menatapku lagi. "Jadi, Shinjiro… Apa kau akan ikut ke pemakaman orang tuamu?" Tanya Ryoji oji-san.

"Aku akan bertanya pada dokter terlebih dahulu…" Jawabku singkat.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ryoji oji-san.

"Untuk mengetahui apa Minato diijinkan ikut atau tidak. Tak mungkin aku dan Hikari meninggalkannya disini." Jelasku. _"Kenapa dia bertanya hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu?"_ Pikirku.

"Hm… Begitu ya? Tapi, kurasa kalian takkan pergi…" Katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum… Bukan, dia bukan tersenyum, tapi… menyeringai? Seringai yang sangat menakutkan, membuatku sedikit berkeringat.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku tetap tenang. Dia menghela napas.

"Shinjiro… kau ini… Bodoh ya?" Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau… benar-benar tidak sadar?" Tanya Ryoji oji-san. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat seseorang membekap mulutku dari belakang. Aku mengayunkan tanganku kebelakang. Orang itu menghindar ke arah bawah. Tapi, karena itu, aku berhasil lepas dari bekapannya.

"A-apa?!" Aku segera berdiri lalu agak menjauh dari mereka. "Apa maksudnya ini?!" Tanyaku. Ryoji oji-san hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hm… Tak tahukah kau? Sejak kau berbicara denganku, anak buahku menyelinap masuk dari pintu yang kau biarkan terbuka lebar." Dia menunjuk pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Kurang ajar!! Apa maumu?!" Tanyaku geram. Aku tak peduli dengan kesopanan lagi.

"Wah, wah… Tidak sopan… Apa yang orang tuamu ajarkan padamu?" Tanyanya enteng, bukan… Mengejek orang tuaku.

"Brengsek!!" Aku maju, lalu bersiap menyerang anak buahnya yang tadi membekap mulutku.

BUAKK!!

Pukulanku kena telak. Dia terjatuh. Saat aku melihat sekelilingku, memang benar. Anak buahnya yang sial itu ada dimana-mana. Tapi mataku tertuju pada satu orang. Seseorang bertato dan berambut putih panjang yang berada dekat kasur Minato. Dia melepaskan infus Minato.

"Minato!!" Aku langsung berlari kearahnya. Yang menghalangiku, aku serang dengan kepalan tanganku. Saat aku sedikit lagi berhasil menyerang orang itu, aku merasakan sengatan listrik dari belakangku.

"Agh!!" Aku terjatuh, pandanganku samar-samar. Aku berusaha menoleh, lalu aku melihat Ryoji menyerangku dengan Stun Gun (A/N: Semoga bener… *PLAK*). Dia menyeringai.

"Haah… Makanya jangan gegabah…" Katanya sambil memanggil salah satu anak buahnya.

"Breng…sek…." Aku mengumpat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**-Hikari's POV, 5 minutes before-**

"Jadi, itu ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Shirogane-kun. Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa agak mirip dengan rekan kerja orang tuamu tadi?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu… Kenapa mirip?" Aku menghela napasku lalu meminum the yang tadi kupesan.

"Hm… Akan kucoba mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi tentang hal ini… Mungkin aku juga akan bertanya pada Mochizuki-san…" Katanya. Tak berapa lama, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Bulu kudukku berdiri, aku merinding. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Shirogane-kun.

"F-firasat burukku kembali…" Aku memegang tanganku yang gemetar. Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku, lalu berlari menuju kamar nii-chan. Shirogane-kun mengikutiku.

**-Naoto's POV-**

Ketika aku melihat Hikari-san beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari, aku langsung mengikutinya. Jarakku dengannya makin lama menjauh, tapi aku tetap mengejarnya. Saat aku berbelok, aku melihat dia mematung di depan kamar. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ada ap--…" Aku tak menyelesaikan pertanyaanku karena sudah jelas jawabannya.

Kosong…

Itulah kondisi kamar. Hanya ada sehelai jaket merah yang terjatuh dilantai kamar.

"N-nii-chan…" Hikari-san hanya menatap kamar itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia masuk kedalam kamar, lalu melipat jaket merah itu lalu membawanya kearahku.

"Hikari-san??" Aku kaget. Dia tiba-tiba menangis dan memelukku. Aku mengerti mengapa ketika melihat sebuah Stun Gun tergeletak dikamar itu. Hanya satu pemikiran yang terlintas di pikiranku. Mereka berdua diculik.

"H-hikari? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Seorang perempuan berambut merah kecoklatan mendatangi kami. Hikari menoleh, dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku, lalu berlari kearah perempuan itu.

"M-minako nee-chan…" Bisiknya pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Mana Shinjiro-kun dan Minato-kun?" Tanya perempuan bernama Minako itu. Tiba-tiba, Hikari-san terjatuh, dia pingsan.

"Hikari?!!" Kataku bersamaan dengan perempuan itu.

**-Minato's POV-**

Aku membuka mataku, dan mendapati diriku bukan dirumah sakit. _"D-dimana ini?" _Pikirku karena aku sedang tidak bisa berbicara. Aku agak menoleh, lalu melihat seseorang duduk di kursi dengan keadaan terikat. _"S-siapa?" _Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hei… Sudah bangun?" Aku mengenal suara itu. Shinjiro? Kenapa dia disini? Terikat pula! "Kalau kau bingung, aku akanmengatakan padamu secara singkat…Kita diculik…" Kata Shinjiro. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Diculik?!

"Wah,wah… tampaknya kalian sudah sadar…" Aku medengar suara orang lain. Aku dapat melihatnya samar-samar. Bukankah itu Mochizuki Ryoji? Rekan kerja ayah dan ibu?

"Apa maumu, brengsek?" Kata Shinjiro. Tunggu, dia menyebutnya brengsek? Ada apa ini? Bukannya Shinjiro termasuk sopan pada orang yang dikenal? Kenapa dia menyebutnya brengsek?

"Hh… Tidak sopan sekali… Coba kau tidak melawan tadi di rumah sakit, atau mengikuti adikmu itu ke kantin… Kau takkan disini sekarang… Adikmu pintar juga… Tampaknya dia memang menghindariku…" Kata Ryoji oji-san.

"Heh, justru aku lebih bersyukur aku ada disini sekarang… Kalau aku keluar, mungkin aku akan membunuhmu..." Kata Shinjiro sambil menatap Ryoji oji-san dengan tajam.

"Hmm… mungkin juga itu yang akan kulakukan pada kalian berdua…" Dia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, lalu meletakkannya disamping leher Shinjiro. "Keluarga kalian akan habis. Kalau saja waktu itu Hikari atau Minato tidak melihat wajahku, mungkin kalian masih kubiarkan hidup." Dia menyeringai. Aku melihat setitik keringat mengalir dan terjatuh dari dagu Shinjiro.

"Heh… Kenapa harus takut pada sampah macam kau?" Ujar Shinjiro. Mendengar itu, Seringai itu berubah menjadi tertawa.

"Hahah… Boleh juga kau, Shinjiro… Padahal dalam keadaan terikat, dan aku dapat membunuhmu kapan saja… Tapi kau tetap bermulut besar!!" Dia menggoreskan pisaunya pada lengan Shinjiro.

"Agh!" Shinjiro mengerang pelan. Aku ingin memanggilnya, namun aku tak bisa bersuara.

"Hah! Sampai jumpa lagi…" Dia berjalan keluar. Aku menoleh kearah Shinjiro lagi, luka itu tidak dalam, namun darahnya tetap mengalir.

"Aku tak apa…" Ujar Shinjiro pelan. Tapi aku dapat melihat tatapan matanya yang masih tertuju pada pintu. Sorot mata penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku akan membunuhmu, aku janji…'

"_Hikari… Semoga kau baik-baik saja…"_ Aku berharap dalam hati. Aku merasa tak berguna, seorang kakak yang bodoh. Seorang kakak yang hanya bisa mengelus kepala adiknya sambil tersenyum, seorang kakak yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika dia tertangkap. Seorang kakak yang tak ada disisi adiknya saat dia membutuhkan. Seorang kakak yang…tak dapat melakukan apa-apa seperti bayi.

"Hei… Minato." Panggil Shinjiro. Aku menoleh. "Jangan khawatir, Hikari takkan tertangkap semudah itu, dan seseorang melindunginya sekarang, walau aku tak begitu mempercayainya." Ujar Shinjiro. Aku tersenyum.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Pojok bacotan Author…

Author: Okeh, minna… Akhirnya saya meng apdet fic ini!! Iyeeeyy!!

All: Jangan lebay!!

Author: *pundung di pojok* Iya deh, iya…

All: *swt*

Author: Ah, saya ini gimana sih… Masa belom apa-apa udah konflik? Kayaknya genrenya ganti lagi deh… Eh, ganti, jangan? Ganti? Jangan…

Shinjiro: *nepok jidat* Dasar author sarap satu ini…

Author: *ngambil bunga, trus kelopaknya dicabutin satu-satu* Ganti? Jangan… Ganti? Jangan…

1 jam kemudian…

Author: Ganti? Jangan…

Minato: Woy, sarap!! Masih berapa lama?!

Author: bentar, masih banyak kelopaknya nih…

3 jam kemudian…

Author: Ah, capek… Nggak ganti deh…

Hikari: Akhirnya…

Author: Eh? Apa ganti aja yah?

Naoto: nggak punya pendirian lo!!!

Author: Bodo.. Eh, menurut readers gimana? Ganti jangan? Sampaikan lewat ripiu yak!

Sutradara sarap (bukan Author): Dan bagi yang punya pertanyaan buat para kru, silahkan sampaikan lewat ripiu.

Author: Eh, siapa lo ngenentuin sembarangan?!

SS (Sutradara Sarap): Gue? Sutradara!

Author: Sejak kapan lo bisa nentuin?!

SS: Sejak gue disini!!

Author: Ide lu boleh juga sih… okeh, bagi yang punya pertanyaan, silakan ditanyakan!! Dan jangan lupa ripiunya!!

All: TIDAAAKKK!!!!


	4. I promise you

Disclaimer: ATLUS…

Author: Yak, minna! Dengan rajinnya, kali ini saya meng apdet chap 4!! Hehe, akan ada banyak kejutan di chappie ini and chappie ke depan!

Minato: Stop talking you crazy author!! *pake kacamata item, breakdance gaje dilantai.* let's start the review reply!! First! **Otomo Minato**!! Wah, kok namanya sama kayak saia yah? Wew, author!! Katanya, genre mystery nya jangan diganti! Biar penasaran!

Author: Ok deh! Nah, dari **Reishi Del Riservatto, **ada apa Reishi-san? Kaget ya? Kenapa?

Minato: meneketehe!! Wew, dari **Mocca-Marocchi**… Betul itu!! Ryoji pembawa sial!! Dia itu ******, *****, ***** ama *****!!! (maklum lah, lagi agak nge gaje sejak ikutan ini fic) Yupz!! Yang ngelepas infus gue adalahh…

Hikari: adalah?

Minato: adalahh…

Naoto/Hikari: adalah?

Minato: Adalah personil strega!!

All (kecuali Naoto –jaim dia…-): GOBLOK!!!

Minako: Ehm… dari **MelZzZ**… Yah, saya sendiri juga nggak tahu kenapa bisa nyempil disono… *blushing sambil ngeliat Shinjiro* Ehm, pengen meluk Naoto? Ntar biar author yang nyuruh… Hint pairing? Well, saya nggak tau… *liat Shinjiro lagi*

Shinjiro: *buang muka sambil blushing*

Minato: Lanjoooeett!! Dari **heylalaaaaaaa**!!!(maklum yah… lagi stress….) Weks… Deskripsinya makin bagus?? Dan soal nge ba--umpphh!! *diselotip mulutnya*

Author: makasih ya… Nggak papa kok nge bacot juga, saya seneng selama bisa ngebuat saya a better writer!! Dan di terakhir itu… adalah rahasia author… ^^

Naoto: Oke, lastly, **Lucielle Michaelis**… Genrenya? Ntar author yang mutusin… Nih, udah dateng chap 4 nya…

Author: Nah minna… Saya bakalan janji!! Nanti di later chapter, akan saya bikin khusus untuk Shinjiro Minako (Whups, SPOILER…) Karena saya sendiri lagi ketularan virus ShinjiXMinako hardcore fan!! (ada gitu?) Sempet loncat pas liat event Minako confess ke Shinji…

Minako: *blushing nggak kira-kira*

Author: Ntar saya bikin fic ShinjiXMinako tapi kemungkinan ratingnya M… Jadi yang nggak siap mental, silakan menyingkir dari depan computer anda pas saya publish, okay?

Minato: Mpphh!! Mpph mph!! mph mppphhhhh!!! *breakdance gaje* (dia bilang, Okay!! Nah Minna!! Now, lanjooooeeeeettttt!!!!)

All –kecuali Naoto n Shinji yg jaim-: *sweatdrop + jawdrop*

* * *

**-Shinjiro's POV-**

Aku membuka mataku. Yang aku ingat sebelum aku tertidur adalah kepulan asap putih yang tampaknya dalah gas tidur. Aku menyadari kalau ikatanku terlepas. Namun tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Pintu kamar itu terbuat dari besi. Dan hanya ada lubang kecil berjeruji yang hanya sekecil pintu masuk untuk anjing, yang hanya untuk sirkulasi udara. Aku memegang bahuku yang dilukai oleh orang brengsek itu. Luka itu tidak dalam. Namun disana aku menemukan segulung perban. Aku mengambil perban itu, lalu membalut lukaku. Aku juga melihat kalau ada dua piring makanan diatas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Minato.

"Makanan?" Gumamku pelan. Piring itu berisi Nasi kare. Sebenarnya aku khawatir, apakah makanan itu beracun atau tidak. Tapi, kalau kuingat kasus orang tuaku, Ryoji bukanlah orang yang senang membunuh dengan racun. Dia lebih memilih kematian tragis dan berdarah daripada cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Harusnya aku sadar lebih cepat kalau dia seorang psycho.

Aku mengambil sepiring makanan, lalu melahapnya sambil menunggu Minato terbangun. Selesai makan, aku siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi beberapa detik setelah makan kalau memang dibubuhi racun. Tapi tampaknya aku terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Saat itu aku percaya kalau makanan ini aman.

Tak lama kemudian, Minato bangun. "Hey, sudah bangun? Dia menatapku kaget seakan mengatakan _'apa kau memutuskan tali itu seperti monster yang mengamuk?' _Aku hanya menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi, saat aku sadar, tali itu sudah terlepas. Kau mau makan?" Tanyaku. Dia menatapku kaget. Tampaknya aku benar soal monster yang mengamuk itu.

"Ini tidak beracun. Aku sudah menghabiskan sepiring." Ujarku, membaca pikirannya lagi. Ia lalu tersenyum dan agak mengangguk. Aku meposisikan badannya sedikit duduk, lalu mulai menyuapinya.

Seusai makan, aku menidurkannya lagi. Dan tiba-tiba, kepulan asap itu muncul lagi. Aku berusaha menahan napas, namun tidak bisa. Aku terjatuh kelantai dan kesadaranku memudar.

* * *

"Anak anda menunggu diluar." Seorang wanita menghadap seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya adalah bosnya.

"Bagus, suruh dia masuk." Kata sang pria paruh baya. Wanita itu meninggalkan bosnya, lalu seorang pemuda berwajah tampan masuk.

"Ayah, ada yang harus kuberitahu pada ayah…" Kata pemuda itu. Pria paruh baya itu langsung memperhatikan putranya. "Sebenarnya…"

* * *

**Hospital, 15.30 p.m-**

**-Naoto's POV-**

Sudah lama sekali Hikari-san pingsan. Aku dan gadis bernama Minako itu menidurkannya di sofa. Masih beruntung kami bisa menidurkannya di sofa kamar Minato-san. Karena kamar itu sekarang sedang diperiksa polisi.

"Mm…" Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku menoleh, dan melihat bahwa Hikari-san sudah sadar. Aku berjalan kearahnya. "Shirogane-kun?" Panggilnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, hikari-san?" Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap sekeliling. Tapi dia diam. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia ingat.

"Jadi… Yang melakukannya?" Tanya Hikari-san. Dia berpaling ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia menghela napasnya. "Kukira kau tahu…" Aku dapat mendengar kekecewaan dari suaranya.

"Aku janji." Kataku. Dia menatapku. "Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menemukan mereka, dan menangkap pelakunya." Kataku sambil membetulkan topiku.

**-Normal POV-**

Mendengar janji Naoto, Hikari terkejut. Dia berbalik, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Terima Kasih…" Katanya. Naoto mengangguk di belakangnya. "Naoto-kun…" Bisiknya pelan. Tapi tampaknya Naoto mendengarnya. Sekarang dia terkejut. Minako hanya tersenyum, walau dia juga khawatir tentang keadaan Shinjiro dan Minato.

Hikari berjalan keluar kamar. Untuk memastikan pendengarannya tadi, Naoto mengejarnya. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Hikari. Hikari berbalik.

"Tadi, barusan… Kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya Naoto. Hikari hanya menatap Naoto yang sekarang salah tingkah.

"Aku memanggilmu Naoto-kun. Apa itu salah?" Sekarang Hikari balas bertanya. Naoto semakin salah tingkah.

"T-tidak, Hikari-san…" Jawabnya sambil membetulkan posisi topinya. Sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"tolong jangan panggil aku Hikari-san. Kita ini kan bukan atasan dan bawahan. Kita ini teman yang akan memecahkan kasus ini bersama kan?" Tanya Hikari lagi. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia merasa senang sekaligus geli. Senang karena dia akhirnya bisa lebih dekat dengan Naoto, geli karena melihat Naoto salah tingkah.

"U-u-umm… B-baiklah… H-hikari…" Jawab Naoto. Hikari tersenyum.

"Hikari!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Eh?" Hikari menoleh. "Lho, Aigis nee-chan?" Dia melihat seorang gadis berbando aneh bernama Aigis.

"A-apa kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Aigis. Hikari memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti padanya. "Itu, katanya orang tuamu akan dimakamkan 2 hari lagi." Jelas Aigis.

"O-oh… Aku akan datang…" Jawab Hikari.

"Dan katanya, 'dia' juga akan datang…" Ujar Aigis.

"Eh? 'Dia' juga?" Tanya Hikari. Aigis mengangguk. Hanya Naoto yang tidak mengerti.

"'Dia'? Siapa?" Tanya Naoto.

"Oh, 'dia'… 'Dia' adalah tunanganku." Jawab Hikari.

"T-tunangan?" Tanya Naoto tak percaya.

"Ya, tunanganku. Walau sebenarnya pertunangan kami hanya sebatas politik. Kami tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap satu sama lain. Dia hanya temanku sejak kecil. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan besar." Jelas Hikari.

"Perusahaan besar? Jangan-jangan perusahaan yang menyaingi Kirijo Corp. itu…" Kata Naoto.

"Ya, perusahaan…"

* * *

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja mengetahui kalau pasangan suami istri pemimpin Kirijo Corp. Sanada Akihiko dan Kirijo Mitsuru, sudah meninggal. Mereka terbunuh. Pemakamannya akan diadakan 2 hari lagi…" Jelas pemuda tampan itu.

"Hmm… Lalu, apa 'dia' baik-baik saja?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Ya, dia tak apa. Hanya saja, katanya Shinjiro-san dan Minato-san, anak pertama dan kedua mereka, sekarang diculik." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Hoo, benarkah? Baiklah, kita akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman mereka…" Ayahnya menarik napasnya sesaat.

* * *

"Perusahaan Seta…" Kata Hikari.

"Seta… Jangan-jangan tunanganmu adalah anak tunggal keluarga Seta?" Tanya Naoto lagi. Hikari mengangguk.

"Iya… Seta Souji…"

* * *

"…Souji…" Ujar ayahnya, menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda bernama Souji itu mengangguk.

"Baik, Ayah…" Lalu dia berjalan keluar.

~TBC~

Author: Nah, gimana Minna? Kaget gak? Tiba-tiba Souji muncul dan nyempil disonoh… Kaget nggak hayo?

Souji: Kok aku bisa muncul yahh??

Minato: meneketehe!!

Author: Kok selotipnya lepas?!

Minato: Tadi dilepasin ama SS… Katanya supaya gue bisa ngumumin..

All (kecuali yg jaim): ngumumin??

Minato: Kalo… Kok Question corner nya kosong??

All (kecuali yang jaim): YAELAH!!!

Shinji: Kirain kita rame-rame pada mau nyeburin author ke sungai gitu…

Author: Awasin tuh mulut lu!! Ntar lu tak pairing ama Metis, ato lebih parah… R…

Shinji: R?

Naoto: *gulp* jangan bilang huruf selanjutnya adalah I…

Souji: *gulp* Lalu S….

Author: Pinter juga loe berdua… E….

Sou/Nao: UWAAAHH!!! Not Her!!

Shinji: Rise? Siapa tuh?

Author: Shinji, Shinji… prihatin gue ama loe.. coba deh.. loe masuk kamar junpei, ntar kalo loe liat poster cewek yang mirip Chihuahua, itu rise…

Shinji: Oohh, Ok deh…

Author: makanya jangan nempel mulu ama Aki… Ntar jadi pasangan Yaoi favorit gue loh…

Shinji: Hoeks!! Amit-amit jabang bayi! Mending gue yaoi-an ama Junpei dah!

All: OMG!! WTF?!

Minato: Serius lo?!

Minako: Shinji-senpai… jahaaattt!!! Huweeeeehhh!!

Author: Bener ya?

Shinji: Eh, nggak deh, jangan…

Author: Yo wess lah… Nah, readers, RnR pliiisss??

* * *

**Marukyu Tofu**

Rise: Huaaaacchhhiiiiihhhmmm!!! Ah, jangan-jangan senpai lagi ngomongin Rise nih.. Jadi malu..

Minna!! Plis di ripiu dengan penuh semangat!! –Lee mode: on-

\/

\/

\/


End file.
